


Rik's Birthday

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: 2010s, Afterlife, Astral Projection, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Real Events, Loneliness, Modern Era, Party, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5





	Rik's Birthday

In the fluffy bright clouds, there was a house, it wasn’t specifically in heaven or hell, but still after worldly and magical...

 

He had short grey hair, eyes as blue as sapphires as he smiled prancing about his lounge, decorating his place for today was a special day

 

He held up balloons, he set the table with treats, he set up a Spotify playlist of mainly ABBA, Little Richard and Madness

 

glugging down his wine bottle as he waited for each invited guest

 

He had on a decorative dressing gown trying to look his best

 

Hearts were popping up all around from his land and from his twitter mentions from the people from earth who were underground

 

He wrote some nice messages sending them to his loved ones, the world was talking about him again it was like he never left in the first place

 

Soon the place was quite busy, not packed but some people were there, nibbling sponge cake slices, dancing to his music choices, this was a night to remember, quite the fun party….it was his 61st birthday.

 

But it was also quite bittersweet, he was up here and they were down there, while he liked some of his afterlife buds a lot of the people he loved were on earth,he couldn’t reverse what had happened outside of alternate dimensional possibilities, thinking back while it was nice to feel eclectic,he kinda did things too quick ,all the years of him being a daredevil resulted in him not being very well.

 

He couldn’t reach past his sixties,Times were nice, when he was alive, he had his mates, his family, his dog he had a lot of the things that made him happy.

 

But here he was often alone, while he’d have the odd dander through the otherworldy neighbourhood and get the odd visitor astrally projecting themselves through the *realms*

To visit him in a dream, he was by himself a lot of the time.

 

He was alone at home sometimes when his wife and his kids weren’t around, but this time he was really just  by himself

 

He couldn’t cook so he had to learn, he knew Ade was good at cooking, so he figured how to use other appliances besides a microwave, Heaven didn’t allow smoking so his place ended up being in the middle between those two realms.

 

He felt like the doctor being able to shapeshift from his old self to his younger days, but it didn’t take his sadness away.

 

He drank and drank, opening his gifts of chocolate boxes, figurines, books and vinyl records and partied the night away, visiting people, dancing about and trying to enjoy his amazing day.

 

When the sun rose, it was the next day, he clicked on his phone and scrolled away, he could see post upon posts mentioning his name and legacy, but it was also International Women’s day, he looked on Instagram and one of his daughters, Rose, had made a post about that occasion involving her, her sister Bonnie, her friends and her mum Barbara.

 

And the main photo on her insta page was one that brought back memories, it was from the 90s, when she, Bonnie and Sid were little kids then and there he was with them in the back garden with Barbara, just a cheerful family.

 

He sobbed for a bit holding his phone closely, he started to feel less lonely

 

He was living beyond the galaxies

 

But he was still Rosie, Sid and Bonnie’s daddy

 

He was Barbara’s husband

 

He was Ade’s best mate, well one of his best mates

 

Later on, Pete Richens stopped by as he had missed the party,Rik realised he had some cake slices left and they shared the cake, he was reminded of how many people missed him, but when he’d think of them he’d project a cheerful grin

 

They might not be able to physically see him but he was going to make sure that all the people he loved and cared for would know that he still loves them.

 

He closed his eyes and activated his astral projection, he shapeshifted as through the universe he drifted

 

He reappeared, his regular self, his angel self, his young self, all of the versions of him, the more he was mentioned, the more powerful his astral teleportation got

 

His spiritual clones were everywhere, on social media, in the minds of people viewed him in a more philosophical way, in the minds of his fans and in the minds of his loved ones.

 

Before March 7th, not much was going on, the world was still the cynical fishbowl it always was, some good stuff happened, some bad stuff happened, not much different than any other day until March 7th.

 

It was like that drop dead Fred character he played, he was teleporting like he was jumping out of a jack-in-the-box, he was talking to the people he loved, he was hugging them, giving them digital spiritual autographs,he was giving them advice, reenacting quotes from his shows, he invited some of them to his afterparty, he re-ignited a strong feeling of cheer

being a Jesus-like figure to the world to those who saw him that way but generally, he was still the cheerful, kind, sarcastic but considerate bloke he always was...even if he was now the age of a grandpa and had been dead for the past 5 years….but I’m sure he’s having fun up there and he’s probably thinking of us down here, from his loyal fans to those he held dear

 

We miss you

 

Rik Mayall

 

But we’ll never forget you

 

Love is the answer

 

Your still with us even if your physical form has past it’s final chapter.


End file.
